


Promised to Another

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Major" character death, Abigail the mother but she dead though, Adventures, Backwards I know, Defying of Fathers, Forced Marriage, Henry Laurens is King but nicer to John, I basically brainwashed Henry because fuck him irl, I just felt the need to involve all characters, Improper Courting, John Adams is their father, John is in love, John isn't fat or mean in this, Lafayette is a supportive bestie, Love Letters, M/M, Madison and Hamilton are brothers, Misunderstandings, Not entirely anyway, Possible Rape, Sadly Alex and Jemmy don't feel the same, So is Aaron, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: "By the end of the summer, I will have enough money that will help us build a new life in another land. Somewhere far, far away.""Promise?""I promise."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex and James are the sons of most rich man in the kingdom other than than King himself. The King's sons, John and Aaron, want to make them their brides. Alex and James have no true intentions of marrying them but have no choice but to. Maybe when 4 foreigners come into the kingdom in search of wealth and fame, they'll be able to shift their fate.





	1. Prologue

Alexander took a slow sip from his cup as he looked at all the couples twisting and turning together in the dancefloor. The conflicting movements giving him a slowly growing headache. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and walked towards the back where it was much darker and less people, a place where he could relax.

As he got closer to the back, he noticed James already there with a look of sickness, as if he was growing ill with the swirling of the room. Balls were never the boys' forte. Sure they could dance, but that didn't mean they really enjoyed dancing in a room full of strangers who always sought to bed them. Their father didn't seem to care for that and actually seemed to approve of the people and their disgusting behavior, he once encouraged a man almost twice their age to try and sleep with James but Alexander caught the man before he even got close. Let's just say that wasn't a good day for anyone, especially that man.

Alexander leans against the wall next to his brother. "Where's Pops?" James points over to Adams dancing with a woman that has so much makeup caked onto her face that she could pass for a professional whore. "Over there, with whatever that thing is." Alexander lets a small smile come across his face. "That's very rude of you to say, Jemmy." His brother just shrugs and runs his hand through his hair. "Rude but true." Alexander nods in agreement and takes another sip.

They watch the King enter the ballroom, everyone stopping to let his Highness through the room. The King makes his way towards their father, his own sons, John and Aaron, following close behind. They stop next to Adams and the man turns around, addressing them with a smile. Alexander and James assume the King has asked about them since their father went to looking through the crowd of the resuming dancers. He soon spots them in the back and points them out. Immediately, both princes turn in their direction and starts walking towards them.

"Fuck...."

"Language Alexander."

Both boys try to find a way out of the confrontation with the royal boys but couldn't seem to find one. It wasn't that they hated the royal boys but they didn't like, them. It was very hard to describe how they felt about them. They've had so many play dates with them since they were children and somehow the princes grown feelings while Alexander and James themselves did not.

John is the first one to approach and grabs Alexander's hand and places a soft kiss on the back of it, winking up at him. "Alexander." Alexander tries to not to give a look that shows how uncomfortable he is and gives a forced smile. "Your Excellency." John stands up straight with a bright smile. "There's no need for you to address me in that way. We're alone." He gives James a quick glance as Aaron comes up next to him. "Well, almost." Aaron nods his head towards the dancefloor, giving John the hint to leave him and James alone. John offers his hand out to Alex. "Care for a dance?" He may have said it as a question but Alexander could hear the silent demand. "I would love to." He takes John's hand and follows him onto the floor, throwing a quick apologetic look to James, who in turn gave an equally apologetic expression.

Aaron smiles at James and grabs his hand. "How's your evening so far, James?" James fights the urge to yank his hand away. "It's been pleasant. I heard there was a special announcement the King was going to give sometime tonight?" Aaron nodded and stepped closer, overwhelming James just a bit. "He is and I was hoping maybe you would like to stand next to me when he does." Aaron walked backwards leading James on towards the dancefloor, not giving him much of a choice. James looked around as they danced and spotted John with Alexander, the latter watching his feet trying not to voice his complaints. "James?" The boy in question turns back to Aaron with a slightly confused face. Oh right, of course he was expecting an answer. "It would be a honor." Aaron spun James around and pulled him flush against him. "Glad you think so."

Alex looks over at James and stares in sympathy, even though he was in a similar situation. His brother was not one of the most social people in the kingdom and probably never will be. He turns to focus back on his own dancing partner to avoid messing up and stepping on his toe, again. John's been talking the entire time, complimenting Alex on his dancing and how he looks. "So can you?" Shit, He asked a question. Why would he ask a question? "I'm sorry can you repeat the question?" John smiles and squeezes Alex's hip in, from what Alex assumes, was supposed to be a calming manner but the force felt more annoyed than calm. "Could you stand next to me during my Father's grand announcement?" The look John was giving him was one of begging. Who was Alex to refuse?


	2. Chapter 2

The entire night slipped by with the continuous cycle of drinking and dancing. Alexander and James were dizzy with Alcohol but they'll be damned if the princes realize that and take advantage of it like they have before.

"Attention everyone!" The King stands in the front room, Isaac standing beside him with a proud grin. Everyone turns and faces the two. John and Aaron pull Alexander and James through the crowd. The King spotted them and smiles. "Now, I'm sure you've all seen my sons and John Adams." John and Aaron stop and wave at the people as the other boys just nervously smile and step away from the royals. "After a few good weeks of discussing and compromising, We've decided that next Fall, Our sons are to marry in this very ballroom." Alexander's face drops in disbelief and James' eyes narrow in anger. Their father looks at them and mistakes their expressions for ones of shock. John smiles and turns to Alexander. 

"This is why we wanted you to stand with us. So we could be together when everyone finds out." He drops down on one knee and pulls out a black box and opens it, showing a gold engagement ring with his name engraved in diamonds. Gorgeous ring but honestly, putting it on would make Alexander feel like a tree decoration. Taking a quick glance around, He sees his brother in the same predicament. Aaron had also kneeled before him and holds out a similar ring. James looks just about as nervous as Alexander but if you looked hard enough, you could see he was trying not to deck Aaron in the jaw. Alexander looks back to John and swallows.

"Alexander Hamilton, Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and eternal love?" Alex feels as if the heat in the room has increased tenfold and as if a bag of rocks were tied to his ankle, keeping him from running away like he so badly wanted to. Everyone was watching and judging him.  His father gave him a brief nod, urging Alexander to answer. "Yes." John slipped the ring onto his finger and leaped up, hugging him and kissing him passionately on the lips. A kiss that Alexander didn't return.

 

_"Our sons are to marry in this very ballroom."_

 

James feels Aaron give his hand a squeeze and looked at the man. No. No way this could be happening. He didn't give any form of consent for this and neither did Alexander. Aaron turned to him, beaming.  "Surprised?" The prince dropped to one knee and pulls out a beautiful gold ring. The room seemed to shrink. "James Madison, Will you marry me?" He wants to say no but the way Aaron looks at him with a shine of complete adoration in his eyes keeps him from doing so. "I uhh.." James looks at everyone and tries to find a way out. There is none. He sees Alexander and John, the latter on one knee just like Aaron. John slips a ring on Alexander's finger and James doesn't miss the instant look of regret on his brother's face. He feels the same. James turns around and nods. "Yes, I will." Aaron slides the ring onto James' hand and stands up, pulling him into a kiss. The smaller boy flinches but gives him a quick kiss back to please the man. The entire room erupts into cheers for the now engaged couples. James feels bile rise in his throat. How is Thomas going to take this?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander smiles up at Hercules as his dearly beloved went on about how the deal with the King went. As Hercules continues talking, Alexander slowly tuned him out and remembered what had occurred the night before at the Ball. His Father and the King announced his engagement to the prince. John had gotten down on one knee and had such a loving and hopeful look in his eyes, much like the look Hercules had when he looked at Alexander. Everyone's eyes were on him, the pressure much too great for him to bear. He surrendered himself. He had vowed himself to someone who wished to devote their life to him, but he did not feel the same. He's leading John on, along with Hercules, and neither of them deserved this.

"'Xander?" Hercules asked grabbing Alexander's hand tenderly. The small man jerked up and looked at Hercules. He must've noticed Alexander wasn't paying attention anymore. "Is something the matter? You look upset." Alexander shook his head and covered their intertwined hands with his other one. "Hercules, there's something I have to tell you."

The tailor shuffled closer to Alexander and pulls him into a hug. The small male buries his face in his lover's chest and speaks to him about what had happened. When he finished, Hercules was all but silent, and Alexander was almost afraid to pull away and face him until Hercules' hand made it's way to his chin and forced him to look up anyway. A broad smile was spread across his face and he pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. "My dear, It's alright. You were pressured, scared most likely. I would have been too if a whole room of important officials were staring at me. You can just sit him down and end the engagement peacefully." He rubs a thumb across Alex's cheek.

Alex shook his head and turned away. "I can't do that. My family's name would be destroyed. It's not my own engagement to break off anyway, it's my father's. I was assigned to him without a choice. Father said we are to be wed by the beginning of Fall. Oh, Hercules, I don't want to marry him. I don't love him, I love you and only you." Hercules grows quiet again and adjusts his position on the couch. A beat of silence and a tear slips from Alexander's eye.

Hercules shifted off the couch and kneeled before Alex and held both of his hands in his. "Then escape with me. You won't have to do anything, I'll supply for us. The pact with the King is off, all I want is you." Alex eyes widen and shock is written along his face. "Herc, I can't ask you to do that. You worked too hard for this deal." Hercules reaches up and wipes his tears away. "Alexander, my love, my life, my sun and my moon. You don't have to ask." Hercules presses a kiss to Alexander's hand. "I don't want you to be forced into a life you don't wish to have."

Alex blushes and looks down at Hercules with a sad and loving face. "Hercules, you don't own much. How would we survive?" Hercules grins and looks Alex in his warm, chocolate eyes. "I'll work. You're to be married in the Fall, correct?" Alexander gives stiff nod.

"By the end of the summer, I will have worked enough just to get as much money that we will need to help us build a new life in another land. Somewhere far, far away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 


End file.
